Enchantments::
by ChessurBandit
Summary: When Caleb Danvers' little sisters, twin sisters, come to Ipswich. Will Chase come back to take their stronger magyk? Or will they override him and finally live in peace? ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_X __The Covenant__ X _

**Spin-off**

I Do Not Own Any of The Covenant

_**Enchantments**_

**:: The Twins ::**

**Delilah Skye Kent / Danvers 11:59:59:9 Halloween turning 17**

**Taryn Faythe Kent / Danvers 11:58 Halloween turning 17**

I glanced to my sister, my few minutes older sister: Her long, straight, streak black hair that ended at her waist and her short bangs just ending above her eyebrows. Under the thin slanted dark eyebrows were a set of strange eyes, her left eye was blue and the other green, slightly tanned, with red plump lips. She was slightly taller then I and her shoulders were broader, while I was shorter with slight shoulders and a wider set of hips. My eyes were different from her, my left eye was green whilst the other, blue. My long black hair was thick and curled with waves and curls, my bangs were shoulder length always tucked behind my ears. I had snow white skin, and bright red lips, and a permanent blush.

She was stuffing her book into her book bag, repeatedly shoving her bangs away they had grown a bit so now they curled into her eyes. I shook my head smiling.

I pushed my glasses back up and pushed my notebook into my bag and laid it on my lap. We landed, Ipswich.

I sighed as we climbed from the plane, Taryn in front of me. I walked faster, now walking besides her dragging along my orange suitcase, the other orange suitcase in my left hand, one book bag on my back the other was a messenger bag draped on my other shoulder.

We weaved around moving people and towards the parked car, a man stood. Gorman, he was our older brother's father's house keeper.

I smiled to him. He had explained to us that many generations had doubted the ability to birth a female warlock. But it happened, we were witches. And Caleb Danvers was our older brother, now nineteen. He had explained to us that Chase had attacked him, and disappeared, in fear our real mom located us and sent us letter after letter and finally we talked to her. Through telepathy, we found out where they lived and who they were. And now we were moving in with them, to have them protect us.

I tossed my bags into the trunk as Taryn shoved her purple bags in with mine and tossed me a smile. We climbed into the back of the limo facing the front; we stared at the beauty surrounding us: trees, green and rainy.

I loved the rain, so calm and so real.

_Isn't it so pretty here? _I asked Taryn sending a calm reassurance of peace.

_It sure is. _

Many people were befuddled with our accents, we lived in Britain for our entire lives, but at 14 we moved to London.

A few minutes later we arrived at a large mansion, a gate in front of a paved driveway.

I climbed out of the car and opened the trunk, Gorman reached for it. As he did this I watched a wash of pain splash onto his face.

I rolled my eyes and wiggled my nose. My suitcases floated out of his hands and out of the trunk, I walked towards the door, my floating suitcases right behind me, they only floated about a foot off of the ground.

"You cheat!" Taryn exclaimed and did the same.

I laughed softly and nudged her.

We walked into the main room where four young men were, and one older woman.

I shuffled awkwardly as my suitcases landed neatly beside me. I felt fear issue from Taryn as she stood stiffly beside me.

A woman, not taller then Taryn, with slightly wavy brown chocolate hair and deep brown eyes eyed me.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her. She sobbed softly.

"Bloody hell, I sure hope you are me mum if not, I'll be thoroughly embarrassed!" I stated weakly.

The room was jumbled with chuckles and soft laughter. She hugged me tighter as Taryn ran to us and hugged her to. Not liking mushy moments and pulled gently away and smiled broadly. My pale face tear streaked.

A young man walked towards me, strong looking, wide shoulders, tall, messy brown hair and familiar warm brown eyes.

"Are you my brother?" I said smiling.

He nodded, I hugged him tightly, and standing on my tip toes to actually reach is shoulders, "Boy! Men in America are sure tall!" I laughed.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away gently his eyes trained on me.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Caleb."

"Oh we already know," Taryn smiled and her and I tapped our temples with our index fingers at the same time, and said in unison, "Telepathy, dear brother."

"They're so cute with their accents." I heard a soft whisper, a playful voice.

I turned to see a blond with bright blue eyes. He was sooo gorgeous.

I threw Taryn a glare, _He's mine, Princess._

_Fine, I get him. _She lifted her chin to a black dark brown haired boy, looked to be a bit older then us.

We stood in silence what seemed to be about an eternity.

I was bored.

I raised my hands and ball of darkness swarmed in from the shadows and into my palm as it took the shape of a cat. The darkness disappeared showing a short furred tuxedo cat, Tex. He was big.

"No fair, you always show off in front of new people!" Taryn whined.

"I was not showing off! I was returning him to me! The pound had no right, non what so ever to take my precious pussycat!" I whined back as Tex purred happily.

"How do your powers work, when you use?" A boy with messy longish light brown hair stepped forward, he had hazel eyes. He shoved his hands into his tight faded blue jeans, his leather coat groaned in movement, telling me it was new.

"Well, when we use we only gain experience not age." Taryn smiled.

"But we also have more then just the powers you have." I finished.

"She can fly and control the darkness and water and ice."

"Whilst she controls fire and light." I smiled.

The people blinked at my real mother stepped towards Taryn and hugged her tightly, "Your birthdays are coming up."

"I was born 11:59, with 59 seconds on the clock with 9 milliseconds, on All Hallows Eve." I smiled proudly.

"And I was born 11:58, on All Hallows Eve." Taryn smiled warmly.

"Wow, we got ourselves Halloween babies!" The blond smiled clapping his hands together grinning.

"Dear Brother, who are these gentlemen?" Taryn asked gesturing to the three.

"Oh, that's Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry." Caleb smiled at us, his twin baby sisters.

"We're finally turning seventeen, the night of our ascending!" Taryn and I shouted in glee in unison jumping up and down with excitement.

Reid smirked and walked to Taryn, "So what do I call you?"

A pang of jealousy coiled in my stomach and settled.

She smiled warmly, "Taryn Faythe Kent, oh! I guess its Danvers now!" She smiled and giggled behind her mouth.

I felt ignored.

"Faythe,"

"Such a pretty name," Mum brushed Taryn's hair back.

I took a step back and walked into the hall soundlessly, my feet never touching the wooden floor. I turned into an open door and walked into, finding a very book populated library. I gasped happily. I loved to read, write and draw, paint, and just daydream. And this place was perfect. I walked to a row of shelves and read the title, 'Curses of Ipswich'

I glowered and walked to the next shelf, 'Masked Magyk.' Perfect, I thought and slid the book off of the shelf and sat in a leather love seat and read the first chapters.

Tex mewed angrily, I shifted and sat cross legged and Tex settled comfortably in my lap, and purred noisily.

The door creaked and looked up to see Caleb and Pogue walk in and look at me, he cracked a huge smile.

"Ello, big brother, couldn't help myself. These books are ancient and packed to the brim with knowledge!" I smiled broadly showing my fangs. I was born with it, they grew when I got excited, hungry, angry, or…

Pogue settled beside me and tilted his head to read the cover, "Masked Magyk?" He looked at me.

"'Masked' Caught my attention," I laughed softly, "Why'd you leave Taryn alone, she's probably going to assault your little blond and the other one." I smirked knowingly she'd do just that.

"She's gonna hurt them?!" Caleb stood in a blur.

"Not like that." I said in a sing song voice reading my book.

"Like how…oh." Caleb laughed softly, "I never caught your name."

I shut my book and set it beside me and glanced to the purring Tex, "Delilah Skye." I smiled, "My friends call me La-Lah, or Lil, or Del." I shrugged, "I'm okay with all of them."

"Taryn's coming," I said coldly. It didn't matter if we were sisters, or twins. Taryn and I never really got along, though every one would think so. I truly deeply madly loathed her. And she had the same feelings to me. Our relationship is just like any other siblings, a love hate relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

_X __The Covenant__ X _

**Spin-off**

I Do Not Own Any of The Covenant

_**Enchantments**_

Chapter Two

**:: The Twins ::**

**Delilah Skye Kent / Danvers 11:59:59:9 Halloween turning 17**

**Taryn Faythe Kent / Danvers 11:58 Halloween turning 17**

"Delilah!" Caleb's voice barked through my dreams like a psycho over a bullhorn.

I grumbled and burrowed beneath my pillows. I heard the click-clack of fancy shoes, then light poured into the room.

"No!" I howled and hissed acting like I was dying. He tore the blankets off of my body. I laid straight and squirmed around reaching for the thick quilts, you'd need them since it got cold at night but even colder in the drafty mansion.

"C'mon, Del, you have to get up. You don't want to be late for your meeting with Provost Higgins. So wake up!" He sat on the edge of my bed and shook my shoulders.

I moaned and rolled over and sat up, "Fine…" I yawned. "What do I have to wear then?"

"Something professional," He smiled, "If you own anything like that."

"Oh, hardy har-har, I'll have you know I used to be a professional artist back in London!" I boasted playfully and sat up weekly and walked to my closet. "Well, shoo!" I hissed waving Caleb away.

He laughed and walked out shutting the door, leaving me to change into a pair of dark khakis, a button up light blue shirt, and my business like black healed shoes.

I brushed my hair and tied it back into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs out, I applied some eyeliner and shimmer lip gloss. I pushed on my black framed glasses. I smiled to myself and walked out pulling on a navy colored blue zip up hoodie and zipped it up just under my chest and grabbed my messenger bag filled with school things.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the main room. I walked in to see Caleb and Taryn talking about the new school, Spence Academy. I sighed seeing she was wearing a extremely showy tank-top and cargo short shorts. I shook my head, how stupid. She always did this. Always showing off and being such a…

I glanced to the old grandfather clock leaning against the burgundy wall in the corner: 7:35

"We should get going, my car hasn't been shipped here yet, but I still am looking forward into getting it. Until then you're stuck with chauffeuring me to the school!" I giggled mockingly at Caleb. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

We pulled slowly into a space and halted, I clamored out of the backseat. Taryn forced me back there, literally. She refused to sit in the 'Bitch-Seat' or the middle of the back seat. I hate her today.

"Hello, Ladies." Reid smiled cockily and walked towards us, Tyler following close behind. Taryn smiled to him. He blushed and shuffled his feet around.

"Well, lets get you to the Provost Higgins' office." Caleb said smiling and walked towards the caste-looking building.

"Yea, wouldn't want the new chickas to be late." Reid smirked and followed along, behind Taryn watching her hips. I grimaced in disgust and continued to walk along beside the boys.

I walked into the medieval double doors trailing behind the group. A pair of hands grasped my shoulders and pushed me forward. I yipped in surprise.

"Keep it moving, Short Stuff." The familiar rough voice carried from the screams, shouts and laughter in the hallway to my ears.

I walked on being pushed by someone, whose name escapes me.

Soon we neared the bid medieval door, proclaiming by a huge sign, "Provost Higgins".

"Well there you are, now don't get lost, if you need anything just call one of us. In other words, call me. I know my way around, and shortcuts. Good luck, Del."

"Thanks…I…" I turned to see Pogue walked up to a dark skinned girl, they exchanged quick smooches and suddenly, my heart felt heavy. _But why_? I had just met him a week ago when my twin and I moved into Ipswich with our mother.

I turned and walked into the office. I saw Taryn sitting cross legged staring at the Provost Higgins. I shuffled in and sat meekly shoving my glasses up to the bridge of my nose and stared awkwardly.

We were dismissed with our new schedules, to my joy, Taryn and I had no classes together, so that meant: No trouble. Halleluiah.

I walked down the hall and turned into a classroom, it was normal looking like you'd find in any normal high school. The teacher glanced to me. Short and stocky with bush like red hair and big framed glasses. She smiled broadly and shuffled to me.

"Hello!" her voice was high pitched and nasally. "You must be Delilah Danvers!" She giggled excitedly and pushed me towards the empty seat in the back. "Now pay attention! Dear, you'll fit right in!" she giggled again. I blushed being under the spot light. I hate being under the spot light. There were well over forty students in the classroom, which in my case, just made it worse.

I sat down shifting around and pulled out a spiral note book and a black pen. I jotted down notes:

Geography, Mrs. Boof, first period.

Calculus, Mr. Finch, second period.

Literature, Mrs. Callaway, third period.

Lunch B

History of Art, Ms. Dimmer, fourth period,

Trigonometry, Mr. Skinner, fifth period.

Environmental Science, Mr. Hilton, sixth period.

Health, Coach Apple, seventh period.

So many classes, I thought to myself and continued to take notes for geography. Mrs. Boof was a very animated woman. Waving her arms around and ranting about the land shapes and masses.

Class ended with a shrill siren, all the bodies of the people scurried out. I packed my messenger bag and followed meekly to my next class. Passing Taryn we exchanged a few words of encouragement and walked on. I passed Pogue, I waved he smiled and returned the gesture.

At lunch…

Wow, was lunch here good or was it? It was honestly great. Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Hmm, it was delicious. But my sister, hah. She was a vegetarian. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

I was sitting licking my fork clean when Pogue sat opposite of me.

"Hey. How do you like the school so far?" he smiled warmly raking his hair back and munched on an apple.

"Yea, I really like it much better then London's privy." I smiled, "they always made raw hamburgers." I shuddered at the thought and grimaced.

He smiled, "Won't find anything like that here."

I laughed softly and nodded.

I scurried out of the school and skipped to Caleb's car and stopped slowly when I saw the familiar florescent pink mustang GT with black flames. The seats were covered with pink ad blue hearts, and penguins in bikinis. The spinner hubcaps, with bright pink lights on the undercarriage of the car. I smiled and clapped my hands over my mouth and let out a muffled squeal.

I ran towards it and hugged the hood. I shoved my hand into my pockets and pulled out my keychain. The square electronic clicker was bright pink while the buttons were blue. I clicked the unlock button and skipped to my car and slid into the front seat, the short fuzzy purple wheel color warmed my hands. I smiled gleefully.

The passenger door was tugged open. Tyler and Reid looked in.

"A lot of pink." Reid laughed.

"Oh yea, I love pink, blue, black and orange!" I laughed softly shrugging.

Pogue strolled towards us and squirmed passed the two younger kids and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Hey, mind if I get a ride to Nicky's?"

"Sure, no problem." I smiled warmly and started the car up. It roared to life and purred with joy.

Reid smirked and slammed the door and walked off towards Tyler's dark hummer.

I drove towards the club called Nicky's and pulled to a stop. The wind outside the car drove the rain down hard and whipped the trees around, howling and chanting, I could have sworn it said: "Delilah…come with us…"

It was beyond creepy. I shuddered inwardly and glanced to Pogue, he stared straight ahead as if he heard it to.

"Well, thanks for the ride, I appreciate it," he smiled warmly and just sat there.

I sat and stared at him momentarily, "No problem." I smiled casually, well as casual as I could get.

He looked at me, into my eyes, just staring. I stared back into the hazel pools. "Be safe, 'Kay?" he smiled shortly and walked out.

I nodded, mostly confused. Be safe? I'm always safe! He should give his advice to Taryn.


	3. Chapter 3

_X __The Covenant__ X _

**Spin-off**

I Do Not Own Any of The Covenant

_**Enchantments**_

Chapter Three

**:: The Twins ::**

**Delilah Skye Kent / Danvers 11:59:59:9 Halloween turning 17**

**Taryn Faythe Kent / Danvers 11:58 Halloween turning 17**

It was Wednesday, in other words, pop quiz in geography, as well as all my other classes, which sucked big time.

I sat meekly in the back with me being completely confused. The boy next to me smiled and winked at me. His named was Aaron. He was enemies with my brother's friends. Kira and Sarah hated each other. It sucked. He always flirts with me, and I don't like. I hate it.

He handed me a note. I blushed and smiled weekly. He smirked and finished his quiz as did I.

Mr. Hilton took up the quizzes and dismissed us. I walked out into the hallway and opened the note.

_Sup Delilah,_

_What's up? Just wanted to ask you to meet me at the gym after school, Laters._

_Aaron._

I blinked and shook my head, there was a tickling at the back of my throat then in my nostrils. I sneezed and hiccupped. Oh no, that usually meant something bad was going to happen.

I shrugged it off and walked to the gym. I should have Pogue come with me. I nodded and walked up to him.

"Pogue, hey, um Aaron wanted me to meet him at the gym, I don't really want to, so will you come with?" I pleaded.

He turned and looked at me, "Aaron? Could be trouble, yea I'll come with." He smiled and led the way to the gym.

I followed closely not wanting to get lost again. Today, last period was cut off; it was quiz day, and a Wednesday, so of course it was cut short.

Pogue and I walked in silence down the abandoned hallway, every once in a while passing students chatting furiously with each other. Finally after what seemed like forever we reached the gym swing-in doors.

I walked in seeing the boarded floor and the basketball hoops and doors on each side of the gym leading into the lockers room and into the pool area. The dull black and bright yellow paint was horrible looking like some kid threw up on the walls.

Aaron Abbot and Kira stood aside each other and stared at me. Kira scoffed and crossed her arms in disgust at me.

Aaron cocked his eyebrows up, "I thought I told you to come alone." He stated flatly.

"Um, no actually your exact words were, 'Sup Delilah, What's up, just wanted to ask you to meet me at the gym after school. Laters. Aaron.'" I stated blandly, my elbow resting in the palm of my other hand and my palm under my chin.

Aaron scowled and shook his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Nicky's with me. But you're with Pogue." He said Pogue's name like it was a privy on his tongue.

I widened my eyes my arms dropping to my sides, "I'm not…"

"You wanted to go with her to Nicky's? What's wrong with you?! You're so sick! Why would you wanna go on a date with her?" Kira shouted in disgusted fury.

I widened my eyes in shock, I was disgusting? How…what?! I growled biting my tongue to keep silent.

"Hey! Listen, leave Del alone, and don't talk to her! Don't talk about her! Got that?" Pogue shouted and grabbed my elbow leading me away.

I just stared at his boots while he towed me along behind him, my messenger bag dangled heavily on my right shoulder as I sighed.

"She's just jealous. And he's a prick." Pogue smiled warmly.

I shrugged exasperated, "Ah, yea. Sure…"

We continued on down the hall in silence, this time I was walking beside him not being dragged.

Something caught my eye. I glanced over to see Tyler pressed against the lockers by Taryn. She had him pinned then made out roughly with him.

I stared, imagining her being shoved into one of the lockers. One of the lockers near by started to glow, the door slammed open. Pogue stared hesitantly then at me, probably my eyes, the boys' eyes go pitch black while mine and Taryn's go streak white. Taryn floated and was slammed into the tight long locker, the metal blue locker door swung shut as she pounded furiously.

Tyler stared at me, eyes bugged. I shrugged, "Oops."

I turned and ran out of there as fast as I could which was pretty fast, back in London I was top runner, for the sprinting and long races.

I speed trotted towards my car and smiled at the bright sight in such a rainy place. I loved the rain but there was so much of it. And right now it has been raining for at least three days straight. I yanked open my door and slid in. Getting my pink bikini wearing penguin seat covers wet. Damn… I hissed.

I narrowed my eyes and the seat dried instantly. I sighed and looked over to see Reid covering his head from the rain. I unlocked the door and he crawled in.

"Shit! Man, it's freakin' pourin' out there! God damn!" he growled angrily trying to brush off the water soaking his hair, face and uniform.

I narrowed my eyes and waved my hands. He instantly dried. Reid looked at me and smirked. "Thanks, y'know, your not as bad as what Taryn says. She says you're a bitch."

"I can be, when I wanna." I smirked and throw my car into gear and revved the engine.

"So anyways…I was wondering if you-"

Reid was cut off my a sharp tapping on my window, Pogue was standing outside getting drenched, I threw open my door and scooted all the way in front touching the steering wheel and pulled my seat forward. Pogue climbed into the back and sighed.

"Damn. I've never seen so much rain! And this is Ipswich!" Pogue sighed rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, Del, wanna meet us at Nicky's tonight? It'd be fun. And besides, school ended for Autumn Break. An entire two weeks to do nothing but sludge around!" He smiled.

I smiled broadly, "Sure sounds fun to me." I pulled out of the school area and drove, shifted gears and zoomed down the road. "Anyways, where are you two headed?"

"I'm headed to my house." Reid nodded insipidly and gave me the directions.

I slowed in front of a bright looking mansion and stopped at the front doors and glanced to Reid.

"Thanks, later," Reid smirked and climbed out and ran inside.

I pulled out as Pogue moved to the front seat. "Anyways, what was Reid about to say before I got here?"

"I dunno, he was wondering something." I shrugged and shifted gears and drove on. "So, where are you heading?" I asked calmly and dared a look at him. He was so handsome with the water dripping from his eyelashes, down his cheek and from his bangs…

My heart skipped a beat I jerked the wheel and stared at the road. I was almost in the ditch. "Sorry, my brain fuzzed." I muttered a reason and drove on.

"I'm heading to your place, my mom is leaving town for the break but she's makin' me stay with you guys." He nodded nonchalantly but I could feel his gaze on me.

I scoffed. "Excuse me, I am not a guy."

He laughed softly and shrugged, "Well I don't know that." He replied completely amused.

"What, do you want proof?" I asked smiling seductively and stared at him eyebrows cocked up.

"Maybe."

I laughed softly and shifted gears and zoomed home. What could be more perfect? Pogue staying with us until school starts up again!? YES!! I giggled to myself.


End file.
